IBC-13 wil be the No.3 network, cites 25 percent growth
December 21, 2014 TEN PERCENT GROWTH: In a Dec. 15 luncheon with entertainment editors, IBC president and CEO Boots Anson-Roa announced, without citing exact figures, that there has been a 25% increase in network income in 2014. Such the only reason, however, why IBC-13 has adopted the tagline, Isang Bawat Channel 13 and the slogan Pinoy Ang Dating, from here on. Laurenti Dyogi, head of IBC Enertainment TV, said IBC-13 will maintain its innovative and creative programming mode that offers viewers strong programs in sports and entertainment, notably more drama, fantasy, action and adventure, comedy shows, game and reality shows. Please support all the efforts of rebuilding the true #3 network in Philippine TV. Nagsisimula pa lang ang misyon, mga Kapinoy para sa muling pagkabuhay ng totoong numero tres network ng bayan! NEW LINE-UP OF SHOWS: The occasion served to introduce to media Channel 13’s new line-up of shows in 2015 from IBC-13, this announcement. The Supersar Network ushers in new year 2015 with the newest programming. Starting with a grand free-for-all spectacular countdown to be held at the Quezon Memorial Circle on New Year’s Eve, IBC-13 claims 2015 as the year to spread more joy, inspiration, and happiness with a fresh lineup of new exciting shows. These include Pirate Kidz: The Next Level, the children's adventure series about the piates with the group of 5 kids to be topbilled by Kapinoy child actors Aldred Nasayao, Lance Lucido, Harvey Bautista, Timothy Chan and Gerald Pesigan with Sam Pinto, Alfred Vargas and Max Surban; Sue Ramirez and the newest Kapinoy actor Aljur Abrenica will topbill the local version of Taiwanovela hit Fall In Love With Me because of the charm of Ms. Ana Layevska, teams her up with Jason Abalos as Rafael Amaya. Airing some of your programs notably Mexican drama. NEW FANTASY SERIES: As for young girls, georgeous, beautiful and pretty teens, IBC-13 introduces its new fanta-drama trend. Princess Charm; a romantic fanta-drama which stars te primetime princess Michelle Vito as her leading role with Andre Paras and Francis Magundayao, with the much-awaited comeback of Bobby Andrews and Angelu de Leon for the first time on Philippine television. IBC-13 will also launch the reality shows of The Bachelor hosted by Jake Cuenca, the dating game show where revolves around a single bachelor (deemed eligible) who starts with a pool of romantic interests (typically 25) from whom the bachelor is expected to select a wife while participants travel to romantic and exotic locations for their adventures, and the conflicts in the series, both internal and external, stem from the elimination-style format of the show for two million pesos; and Dancing with the Stars, a dance competition hosted by Sam Pinto where the dance moves and dance craze in high school and colleges. Making male viewers packed by the action keeps on getting better as AJ Muhlach will star in Golden Boy, as the lead role himself, who fights the enemies and villains with the death to avenge and shoot the gun, became an adult that he able to fully use his skills, which has been the trilogy, defence, fight, prison, rescue, strong force, unleashed and iron loads up who signs up with National Bureau of Investigation as the rookie agent load up with olice, cops and crime-fighting. Coleen Garcia (Roxanne Reyes) will be AJ's leading man as the agent rescue command Golden Boy.